


Space Oddity.

by iwakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Self-Harm, a little smut, and a lot of angst, and i'm undecided about which other characters will be in this so i'll update that underway okay, and yeah this is mostly iwaoi, if you want to that is, if you're a total masochist like me then you can enjoy the rest as well yay, in one chapter and one chapter only which will be notified, there will be like a conclusion to the fluff though so you can stop reading before shit hits the fan, when that time comes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwakaashi/pseuds/iwakaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru Oikawa and Takahiro Hanamaki have been best friends since the dawn of time and know each other in and out, which is why Makki instantly notices when Oikawa starts crushing on his damned beautiful co-worker; Hajime Iwaizumi. Not being able to stand the concept of being single in a world where Oikawa is in a relationship (because God, that would be torture in it's purest form), he starts looking for love as well.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>This fic is heavily inspired by various music. The whole concept comes from David Bowie's song "Space Oddity" and each chapter is shaped by a line from it. However, all chapters have their own song incorporated in them as well, which is why I've decided to make a playlist which will be updated with the chapter's song when said chapter is released. If you want to follow it, this is the link: https://open.spotify.com/user/mckirk./playlist/1YVn09GBGFXY8iaY0mYJkv I highly suggest listening to the songs for each chapter as it will set the mood. Either way, thank you so much for taking the time to read this piece, it means a lot to me. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Oddity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gahhhh, this first chapter is so bad ;-; i promise it will get much better when i get more into it, i'm just not used to actually planning my stories. i always end up angry that i can't make it read like i want it to. but, hey, i'm trying.
> 
> ALSO MAKKI IS A GIANT NERD PASS IT ON
> 
> \---
> 
> chapter song: space oddity - david bowie
> 
> you know, since it's the introduction and stuff? yeah i'll just shut up now

“Ne, Tooru.”

“Mm?”

“You’re doing it again.”

“WAH!” Oikawa jumped back in his chair before stiffening. “Sorry, sorry, eh… Oh no, did I ruin it?” His eyes shot down to his left arm only to see that Hanamaki had expertly lifted the buzzing needle from it already, obviously prepared for his reaction. A relieved sigh escaped him, but he soon stiffened again once he saw the look in his friend’s eyes. “W-what?”

“Are you gonna do something about, or am I gonna be the one doing the honours?” After all these years, Hanamaki knew very well what Oikawa’s response would be and shot back again before he even got the chance to open his mouth. “No, it’s not nothing. I know that look, you’re crushing on him hard and I’ll be damned if you continue to come here just to stare at his ass instead of hanging out with your totally cool best friend. It’s very upsetting, you know.” He sighed way too dramatically and wiped away a non-existing tear. “I feel like I’m being replaced, and you haven’t even managed to say anything to him yet.”

Oikawa’s expression turned soft, guilt evident on his features. “I’m sorry, Makki. But, like, look at it.” Hanamaki simply giggled in response.

“I know, Tooru. I know. I work with the guy, remember? I’m in the presence of his ass for 30 hours each week. It’s fucking great.” Oikawa gulped, eyes wide. “You’re jealous, aren’t you? Thinking about all the things you’d give up just to be in my position?” He did. He so very much did. He let his eyes travel down to the floor instead of admitting it out loud, though. That would be too embarrassing, but he got the message, just like he knew he would. “Alright, I guess it’s time to put my mad match-making skills to use.” Hanamaki shot him a grin filled with pure evil and turned off the needle.

“Huh?! No, Makki, what are y-“

“Hajime!” _Oh no, oh god no, stop._ “I’m hungry.”

“Already? You had lunch two hours ago.” The voice that responded was deep yet delicate and carried way too much concern for such a simple statement.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry, but I can’t concentrate with this sudden lack of nutrition. Could you take care of this dork while I go refill my HP?” _Dork?! Wow, way to be helpful, Makki._ “You’d just have fill in the circles, pure black. Not even remotely exciting. You’ll be done before your next appointment.” Oikawa glared at Hanamaki while quietly mouthing _‘How dare you?’_ only to be met with a shit-eating grin.

The hella-great-ass guy sighed and reached for a pair of gloves, Hanamaki simultaneously removing his own. “Thanks Hajime, I owe you one.”

“You sure do.” he replied sternly, but the slight pull of his lips indicated that he held no grudge whatsoever and was actually more pleased with the fact that his co-worker looked out for himself.

“Oh, and by the way, be careful. He’s a twitcher.” Oikawa looked at Hanamaki with pure terror in his eyes. He was in no way a twitcher, so why would he say that? It sounded so lame. He sounded so lame. What kind of match-maker was he? “It’s okay Tooru, Hajime is great when it comes to calming your nerves.” He winked. Nothing more than a light blush painted Oikawa’s cheeks, but of course he was certain he looked like a tomato which caused him to shift uncomfortably in his chair, Hanamaki sending a quick look to his co-worker perfectly conveying the words _‘Do you see what I mean?’_ through the silence between them. “Oh, and I’m taking my phone, so you better put on some music before everything turns awkward. See ya!” Hanamaki shot a peace sign at Oikawa, like he always did before they parted. This time, however, Oikawa didn’t send one back. No, he was in too much of a shock to even consider lifting his arm.

Hanamaki’s heavy metal gradually disappeared into silence and Oikawa was left alone while said silence was being fixed. His thoughts raced all over the place, genuinely wondering how on earth he was supposed to manage these things called words. Why were they so difficult all of a sudden? Why was it so difficult to breathe? Was it really this hot or was it just him? Everything felt so heavy and hard and-

_Ground control to Major Tom._

“Huh?”

_Ground control to Major Tom.  
Take your protein pills and put your helmet on._

“It’s David Bowie.” the beautiful, husky voice informed.

“O-oh, yeah, I know. Space Oddity, it’s my favourite. It’s just-“

“I don’t look like the type?”

In a way, he didn’t. His body, clothed in a loose, white t-shirt and perfectly fitted, navy jeans, was so muscular that he honestly looked more like the type that spends four hours at the gym every day, jogging along to those damned party mixes that everyone thinks will energise you, when the reality is that people probably just drink to forget that that sort of music even exists. In all honesty, if you took away the sleeve on his left arm and the vine snaking it’s way up his neck, he didn’t really look like a tattoo artist either. Besides…

“I don’t really think that his listeners could be defined as one specific ‘type’.”

The tattoo artist chuckled lightly into his hand before pulling a glove over it. “Yeah, you’re onto something there.” The needle was buzzing again with a flick. He sat down and gently dipped it in the tiny container of ink before looking over at Oikawa. “I best introduce myself before I start carving scars into your skin. I’m Hajime Iwaizumi and I’ve worked here for five years without getting fired, so you don’t have to worry about any mess-ups or bad attitude from my side while we’re here, okay?”

Oikawa gave a shaky nod in response which Iwaizumi took as approval for him to get to work and laid a firm hand in the crook of Oikawa’s elbow to keep it still.

_Twitch._

“You know that I haven’t even started yet, right?” Iwaizumi smiled warmly at him.

“Huh?! I-” The simple touch of the tattoo artist had sent shivers through his entire body, and he hadn’t even realised it before he pointed it out. Maybe the reason was that everything had moved in slow motion right then, his whole self filling up with the warmth radiating from the steady hand, nearly feeding off of it. Hajime Iwaizumi was a truly beautiful specimen, and just looking at the way he smiled with his whole body and not just his lips made you feel a weird mix of nervous and content. He was like the warm rain on a sunny day. It rendered Tooru Oikawa speechless.

Iwaizumi let out a tiny hum and loosened his grip. His thumb started moving ever so slightly from side to side in nearly undetectable motions, almost instantly calming his current customer. “I promise you that this won’t hurt any more than it did when Hanamaki drew out the rest okay? It will be just the same. I just need you to trust me for a little while, okay?” Oikawa gave something that seemed to be a nod. “Close your eyes for me, will you? Close them and focus on the words floating around you. May it be the song, the other customers, or my voice, that’s up to you. Just focus on something, alright?”

Oikawa’s eyes lingered on his face for a couple of seconds before sliding shut. His breath hitched as Iwaizumi’s grip fastened again, but evened out shortly after. _Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm._

“What are you tattooing, by the way?” Iwaizumi asked in a hushed voice, not wanting to break the focus in case Oikawa had chosen the song. He hadn’t.

“It’s… the constellation for Cancer. My zodiac.”

“Oh, so you’re the astrology type, huh? No wonder you like Bowie.” Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi grinning, even with his eyes shut. It was such a stunning experience that he didn’t even notice as the needle started dabbing at his skin.

“Heh, I guess. I’m just fascinated by space and all the undiscovered secrets it may contain. I seem to ask myself more often than not what life out there is like. What the world looks like when you’re millions of miles away. I want to see us like the galaxy does. I’m not one to read horoscopes as I don’t think any human could possibly phantom the meaning of the stars’ alignments yet, but I do firmly believe that the stars contains more meaning than we’re aware of. We were all born under the same sky, on the same rock floating around in space, and yet we are all separate individuals. We act differently, we look differently, we talk differently, we love differently. Why? It’s really interesting to me.”

Iwaizumi had fallen completely silent.

“Ahhh, sorry, sorry! I’m rambling! You probably don’t care at all, I’m so sor-“

“Don’t apologise.”

“Huh?”

“That was wonderful. There’s nothing more beautiful and pure than people talking about something they’re passionate about.” Those words hit Oikawa harder than they should have. All the things he had went through as a kid, all the wicked mentalities he had met through all these years. Only to be met with this. This loving man that you could pour your heart out to, no matter what your heart contained.

“Iwaizumi-chan.”

“Hm?”

“When’s your birthday? I-if I’m allowed to ask that.”

“Oh, it’s no problem. It’s June 10th, so that makes me-“

“Gemini. Happy belated birthday.”

“Mm, yes, correct. Thank you.”

It’s weird how you sometimes don’t notice a sound until it’s gone. How empty it can feel when it’s suddenly missing and how it’s disappearance makes the room lighter.

“You can open your eyes now.” Oikawa’s eyes set upon the wall plastered with Hanamaki’s elegant drawings again, only to notice Iwaizumi carefully putting all the equipment back in it’s proper place. “It’s all done. What do you think?” Although his heart sunk at the notion that the session was over, he couldn’t help but admire the tattoo. He always loved looking at the freshness of new ones. He had honestly stared at his first one, a minimalistic moon on his right wrist, for an unhealthy amount of time. Hanamaki had laughed at him for so long for it, going on and on about how he knew he was a great artist, but that he had all the time in the world to look at it. It wasn’t like it was going away anytime soon.

“It’s lovely, thank you.”

“Here, let me patch it up for you.” Iwaizumi started to smear a blank cream lightly over it, evening it out in beautiful strokes. _Man, this guy really knows how to work with his hands._ “Wasn’t that painful, was it?”

“Heh, no. To be completely honest with you… I didn’t even know that you had started.” Oikawa answered, rather startled by the question.

Iwaizumi’s face lit up at that, making Oikawa swallow hard at the blinding beauty in front of him. “I do my best to keep my promises, you see. Promises mean a lot, so I don’t like wasting them. I’m glad I could keep one today.”

After Oikawa’s arm was all patched up and the payment had been completed, he realised he had no more business left in the studio except for potentially waiting for Hanamaki who still had an appointment left. With an annoyed grimace on his face, he decided leaving would be the best option. Just as he had started to head for the door, Iwaizumi’s voice rang through the room. “We’re not that far from entering Cancer, are we? Hmm, when is _your_ birthday, Tooru…?”

“Tooru Oikawa. July 20th.”

“Well, if you decide to drop by, I can give you a discount as a birthday present.” That beautiful smile graced his face again and Oikawa was almost certain that he was in fact melting.

“That’s a dangerous thing to say. I’ll take you up on that.”

“Please do. I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> any and all comments are majorly appreciated!
> 
> and feel free to talk to me on tumblr: hai-se.tumblr.com <3


End file.
